happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark
Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark (more commonly referred to as Jumping the Shark) is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. This is the first episode of the second season, and the twenty-eighth episode overall, and also the continuation and conclusion of the previous season's cliffhanger finale. Despite the character being introduced long before, this episode introduces Sniffles' ability to build high-technology objects, that usually backfire with deadly results. HTF Episode Description Castaway on a deserted island, the gang must figure out how to get home. They battle sharks, sinking life boats and out-of-control rockets just to make it back to their favorite forest. Do they succeed? Tune in to Part Two to find out! Plot After the events of the previous episode, the survivors are stranded on a deserted island. The bus is in shambles, the ocean is shark-infested, and many have died in the accident. Flippy creates small graves for those who died in the crash, while the others look on mournfully. Once the task is done, they silently walk away. The next day, Giggles catches a fish in the ocean for food, using a long pointed stick as a makeshift spear. Unbeknownst to her, a jellyfish swims by and zaps her left foot, causing her to shriek in pain. Later that day; during night, Giggles is suffering from extreme chills, and her stung foot is incredibly swollen. The scene cuts to Flippy sadly pounding down another grave with Giggles' bow tied around it, indicating she died of hypothermia. When Flippy is done pounding in Giggles' grave, Lifty and Shifty reveal they have an inflatable raft the group can escape on. As the group sails away from the island, everyone is relieved and in good spirits. Unfortunately, as Flaky sits down, her quills pop the raft, causing the raft to start sinking as a shark swims along. The group hurriedly swims back to the island, but Lifty and Shifty are taken by the shark. As everybody catches their breath, Flaky looks on nervously at her fellow members, who are obviously angry at her for popping their only ride home. As the scene changes to night, Flippy laughs evilly as he pounds Flaky's grave into the sand, while the others watch on the background with evil expressions. The next day, the school bus and the tree on the island are gone and in their place stands a rocket ship made up of the bus parts. The group boards their creation with makeshift helmets made of coconuts, and they lift-off, singing the theme song as they go. Eventually, the rocket stops moving upwards. They throw several weighty objects out of the rocket, one of which being Lumpy, and the rocket continues upwards. Sadly, now the rocket moves too fast and it is headed towards the sun. Sniffles' head explodes as they get closer to the sun. Back on Earth, Lumpy makes the best of his situation by relaxing in a chair and holding his sock over a fire. A "puff!" suddenly appears in the sun, indicating that the rocket ship made contact with the sun, but Lumpy pays little heed. As the episode ends, Lumpy begins applying sunscreen to his arm. Moral "Give but never Give up!" Deaths #A fish is impaled by Giggles with a makeshift spear. #Giggles is stung by a jellyfish, causing her leg to swell and giving her hypothermia (while the friends have no injection to recover her). She eventually dies because of the extreme chills. #Lifty and Shifty are eaten by a shark after Flaky deflates their raft with her quills. #Flaky is killed by Flippy, Lumpy, Handy, and Sniffles for deflating the raft (Death not shown). #Sniffles' head explodes from the heat of the sun. #Flippy and Handy are killed when their rocket flies into the sun, burning them. Injuries # Giggles' (before her leg gets swollen) gets stung on the foot by a jellyfish. # Flippy, Handy, Sniffles, Flaky, and Lumpy hurriedly swim back to the island after their raft pops, all out of breath and tattered. # Lumpy is thrown out of a rocket ship. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''7 *Total rate: 1.25% Destruction #A bus crashes into an island. It's later rebuilt into a rocket and ends ups getting blown up by the sun. #Lifty and Shifty's raft is popped by Flaky. #The rocket ship is obliterated after it hits the sun. Goofs #As everyone is swimming back to the island after their raft deflates, there are six figures in the water. There should be seven (assuming one of them wasn't underwater). #In the same scene, the characters' silhouettes (except Lumpy's) are Generic Tree Friends instead of themselves. #When Lumpy is thrown out of the rocket, he is still holding the steering wheel. The next time we see the inside of the rocket, however, Sniffles is the one holding the steering wheel. ##It could be possible they had a replacement wheel. #Lifty and Shifty arrive on the island randomly (though they could've traveled there via their raft or been on the bus in Part 1, just unseen), along with Flippy. #When the raft sink along with the characters Flippy's beret, Shifty's fedora, and Handy's hardhat sink with them when they should have stayed above water. #When the rocket stopped in the air, Flippy's hand is missing. #In the credits, writer Paul Allan's name is misspelled "Paul Allen". #Even though Handy has no hands, he managed to swim back to the island with the other Tree Friends - then again, he seems capable of doing just about anything hand-related without hands as long it's off-screen or barely seen at a distance, although he could have been the one underwater as mentioned in Goof #1. ##It is possible he used his feet. #The rocket goes past Mars, but if they hit the sun, they would have went in the opposite direction. #Although five characters (Cuddles, Mime, Petunia, Toothy, and The Mole) died on the bus, there are eight graves on the island. The extra graves were probably for Generic Tree Friends. However, considering the fact that Toothy's body flew out of the bus, he most likely wasn't buried along with the other characters. #While the Tree Friends are on the raft, there's a Giggles' giggling sound, even though she's already dead from the previous scene. Also, the giggle is in sync with Flippy's mouth movement, as if he's the one who giggled. (it was Sniffles who giggled, if you look closely, you will see that Sniffles was the one that giggled, Flippy just opened his mouth at the time that happened). #When the finished rocket is shown, Sniffles' tail is missing. #Lumpy is missing at the start, when Lifty and Shifty blow up a raft, Lumpy appears. #Flippy had Fliqpy's voice when pounding in Flaky's grave and when the rocket was dangerously heading towards the sun. #When Flippy was pounding in Flaky's grave, there were stars in the shaded part of the moon. This is impossible for obvious reasons. #It should be impossible for Lumpy to put on his makeshift helmet because of his antlers. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Flippy Category:Episodes Starring Handy Category:Episodes Starring Giggles Category:Episodes Starring Sniffles Category:Episodes Starring Flaky Category:Episodes Starring Lifty Category:Episodes Starring Shifty Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2001 Episodes Category:Sole Survivor Category:Two-Parter Episodes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths